Abbey of the Everyman
The Abbey of the Everyman, or simply the Abbey, is a religious order in the world of Dishonored, spread and enforced by Overseers and headed by the High Overseer. Based in the cities of Whitecliff and Dunwall, the Abbey's ideology centers on the belief that "the universe is unknowably vast and swarming with all manner of dangerous spirits and forces, most of which are hostile to man's existence." The primary goal of the Abbey is to stand against the Outsider, but it is also tasked with civil matters, such as officiating marriages and regulating the Isles' calendar and the Fugue Feast.The Fugue Feast (book) Under Lord Regent Hiram Burrows, the Overseers of the Abbey are granted the full authority of a civilian police force. The High Overseer during the early events of Dishonored is Thaddeus Campbell, who remains in command until he is neutralized by Corvo Attano. This act throws the Abbey into a state of disarray. Nevertheless, shortly after the elimination of Campbell, he is replaced as High Overseer by the loyalist Teague Martin. History The Abbey of the Everyman was founded in Gristol following the Siege of White Cliff, where a great number of heretics were "cleansed" by the early Abbey in the town of Whitecliff. Several days of sermons followed, which were transcribed into the Abbey's holy book. The Abbey's first High Overseer was presumably Benjamin Holger, who was stabbed in the eye during the siege.Notable Clergy: Benjamin Holger The Abbey is primarily based in Whitecliff, where the invocation ceremony for new Overseers occurs, as well as in Dunwall, where the Office of the High Overseer is based in Holger Square. The Abbey is divided between the Overseers and the Oracular Order, an all-female order based in Gristol and Serkonos, headed by a High Oracle, and tasked with interpreting prophecies. High Overseers who have succeeded Holger include John Clavering, John Breton, Francis Perry, Abram Templeton, Tynan Wallace, Thaddeus Campbell, and Teague Martin. A list of notable clergy in the Abbey can be found here. Beliefs The Abbey has no stated deity, although it places special importance on astrological and cosmological movements - the organization regulates the calendar based on the observation of cosmological signs,The High Overseer and in eulogies, the deceased is bade to "fade and merge with the Cosmos."[[Loudspeaker/Announcements|Loudspeaker Announcement:"May the High Overseer's spirit fade and merge with the Cosmos."]] The Abbey follows a strict set of doctrines known as the Seven Strictures, which dictate how followers of the Abbey should conduct themselves. Citizens are encouraged to place all their devotion and faith in the institution of the Abbey, particularly the High Overseer. Thus, the Abbey is generally regarded as a spiritual watchdog. The Abbey permits no other religions and opposes all acts of magic and witchcraft, as well as condemning those that diverge from the Abbey's ways. As the Outsider is the source of all magic in the world, the Abbey disavows him and actively combats his temptation of mortals. The Abbey practices the burning of witches and heretics even in the industrialized age, as well as the destruction of supernatural objects, such as runes and bone charms.More Tools Conversely, the Abbey is generally accepting of technology, with electrical lighting and broadcast systems common in the Office of the High Overseer. The Abbey even states that the technological progress of the present time eliminates any excuse for the practice of witchcraft.The Bone Charm Situation Authority After the assassination of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and ascension of Hiram Burrows to Lord Regent, the Overseers are given leave to work with impunity within Dunwall, and are on occasion deployed to act as police alongside the City Watch.[[Loudspeaker/Announcements|Loudspeaker Announcement: "...in this continuing crisis, the Overseers of the Abbey of the Everyman remain in service of the state, and are empowered to enforce whenever and wherever necessary..."]] The Abbey has the authority to prosecute civilians for religious crimes and sentence guilty parties at their discretion--logs found in library at the Office of the High Overseer note that seizure of property,Confiscation Log 2749 financial recompense,Disclosure Log 965 public humiliation, service to the Order, prison time, and executionDeposition Log 73826 are all sentences that have been carried out by the Abbey. With this extended authority, the Overseers become fanatical in their efforts to cleanse Dunwall of occult practices. The Heart tells Corvo that, "The Abbey is dark - its doors are locked, and no more the great sermons. The Overseers have taken to the streets." Practices The Trials of Aptitude Children who have the "proper inclination" for the position of Overseer are "marked" by the Abbey and observed for several months to "determine whether this inclination is supported by cosmological conditions and other signs, ongoing throughout the year." Those found to be worthy are abducted from their homes and, after several months of spiritual preparation, make a pilgrimage to Whitecliff. There they undergo the Trials of Aptitude, which determine who among them is worthy to become an Overseer, and who must be "put down."The Trials of Aptitude The Feast of Painted Kettles and the Dance of Investiture In the event of an acting High Overseers' death, a group known as the Ascending Circle made up of senior Overseers, Vice Overseers from various enclaves, senior Sisters of the Oracular Order and the High OracleDeveloper Commentary - Ascending Circle[[Loudspeaker/Announcements|Loudspeaker Announcement: "Attention Dunwall Citizens: The Ascending Circle has chosen Teague Martin to be High Overseer. Let us praise their choice. The Dance of Investiture will take place without delay."]] announces the Feast of Painted Kettles, commencing deliberations over who should be appointed to the position of High Overseer. When a new High Overseer is chosen, a ceremony called the Dance of Investiture commences. The Fugue Feast The Fugue Feast occurs after midnight on the last day of the calendar year, a period which is said to exist outside time. Any events that occur during this period are not recognized to have ever happened, giving the population free reign to commit inappropriate, immoral, and sometimes criminal acts without official consequence. Although it is unknown if the Fugue Feast is strictly a religious holiday, it falls to the High Overseer to officiate the ceremony, and to the Overseers to observe cosmological signs, which determine when the new year begins. Trivia *The symbol of the Abbey is a capital C with what appears to be a trident passing through it. This symbol features heavily within the Abbey, from its use on ink fountains to tablecloths, and the masks and uniforms worn by the Overseers. *High Overseer Campbell is skeptical of Sokolov technologies, but it is possible that this is an act to emphasize that there is no replacement for the efforts of the Abbey. *The Abbey forbids the consumption of rats. References ru:Аббатство Обывателей Category:Lore Category:Spoilers